


Ugandan L O B S T E R

by NO_VEGETAL



Category: dank memes - Fandom
Genre: CONSUME, First Meeting, Fluff, Lobster, Memes, Orange, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Ugandan, Uganden Knuckel, cosmos - Freeform, from enemies to friends to lovers, meme man - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NO_VEGETAL/pseuds/NO_VEGETAL
Summary: Meme man is soaring througt cosmos as usual, becomes hungry and decides to visit Mnc Donalns in the favor of consuming Chensburger. But then he discovers he doesn’t possess the authority the c o n s u m eBut when things look the most hopelss, somebody unexcpected helps him....





	Ugandan L O B S T E R

”Grrr”  
Meme man felt something crumbeling in his lower abdomen as he just like any other evening was soaring througt several dimensions in cosmos.  
He had had a really tireing day at his work at the Lobster/crab company.www.com.exe, there had been a lots of struggle with polluted Lobsters whom’st needed i n s p e cc t i o n since they switched Lobster supplier last month. (this new company sold lobster to a lower price of 10 starcoins) Their former supplier was indeed better, but they had to save money.  
Things haden’t gone well for Lobster/crab company.www.com.exe lately.  
There was some new more exklusive company that turned Lobster into Sharks and they stole all their customers wich lead to an enourmous pile of discarded crab at the Factory’s backyard that Meme Man and the other employees had to spend friday afternoon T E R M IN AT E

Meme man Recognized this kind of feeling.  
*Lack of nutrition*#(@  
”Hmmst” Meme man said to himself. ”This is certainly P r o b l e m a t i c. I will have to have... FOOND” Meme man had just stated the obvious. But he was alone in the outskirts of space and hadn’t seen a -lifeform baser on anything- for the last ten lightyears.  
”But wherst?”  
He looked around only to see shapeshifting Supernovas and distans stars blinkning to him like little diamonds. One of them seemed extra vibrant. Meme man blinked and looked again. Did that star seem to grow larger? No, he realized. It was getting closer.  
Soon he could make out shapes in the aproaching thing of solid material. It seemed like some sort of building.  
”Maybe i can consume carbs and protein and vitamins and minerals and lubricate and liquid there” he said while spinning closer to the building of whomst he soon could read the sign.

 

Mnc DONALNS

 

”Just what i needed” Meme man said whit a content smile. These kind of restaurants often traveled around in less densely populated areas in cosmos to provide travelors whit foond. And fortunately to low prices since Meme man had used most of his money purchasing E x i s t e n s e.  
He crashed througt the front door with impressing speed and walked over to the Cash register.  
”Henlo cashir. Id like to have the permission to consume CHENSBURGER in your restaurant”  
”If you so want” the very long boy at the cash register said ”but you must first accuire the authority to CONSUME”  
Meme man did not posses a stomach, but if he had, he definitely would have felt it drop in dissapointment. ”Buppt” he started but then his sentence was cut because he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
”It’s on me”  
Meme man turned around to see a spherical life form with arms and legs and eyes and a mouth. Also it had the color orange.  
”Hi, i’m Orang” Orang said.  
”Henlo, but why is it you pay” he answered.  
”Dont mint that, com and yoin me at the table”  
”I will come. After i accuire Chensburger”  
”God and cool”  
Meme man flinched at the exotic use of the expression.  
”I can assume you’re from dimension Zz.Ö##͡° ͜ʖ ͡°@gmail.com on your specific Choose of the order of the words in the expression ”cool and good” he stated  
”Coorect frleind” Answered Orang ”I live close by, ans i hover past here on the way to my work at Lobster/shark/kompany.dk#6

Chrash.  
Meme man didn’t know what to think. His feeling were fighting inside him like a tornado. This Orang was really nice and payed the chassier so he could have permission to eat, but also Orang worked for their enemy company.  
Orang noticed the way he tensed and asked tentatively. ”What is it? did i say something wrong?”

Orang problably didn’t know he worked for Lobster/crab company.www.com.exe so the chanses weren’t really that high that Orang was trying something Fishy. But you can’t be sure so he asked ”Can i trust you Orang?”  
”0f course you can fred”  
”I approof. Now i can tell you mine secret. I w0rk for Lobster/crab company.www.com.exe”  
Before Orang could answer the Long boy handel them two steaming Brown paper bags on a brick. He could smell the salty yet Greasy scene of Chensburger.  
”Here is your card they shows the registraton number you need to accuire consuming permission” the cashier placed a small plastic card on the brick. ”Use the lokal computer to log in”

Meme man looked at Orang who scrunched Orang’s face a little  
”You know it’s okay. I will not be angry at you. Whe could talk about Lobster buissnies while we consume”  
Meme man felt yolo  
”Okay shure fine”

Time later

”I was thinking it would be great bussniess if we could make an ugandan version of Lobster. Sharks are prenty dagerous and peapole hestitate to purchase”  
That was the phrase that changed meme man and Orang’s life forever.  
Now they were sittning at their balcony watching enourmous green light bulbs wrecking havock outside their home they was able to purchase when their ugandan Lobster sold so well they got rich. Meme man watched the ligt from the Orbs reflect on Orang’s soft orange skin. He really apreacciated Orang. Orang was the coolest and goodest person he’d ever met.

”May i accuire your hand in marrige Orang.”he asked. 

 

”You may accuire”


End file.
